Comfort
by soultaker78
Summary: After PP, Valerie is feeling distraught after learning Danny's secret.  But then she gets some help from a friend.  Femslash, oneshot.


Author's notes: since every DP fan and their dog will be throwing around their own post PP ideas, I'll be joining fray too. This is different from both stuff I've done in the past and other stuff in the DP fandom.

--------------------

Valerie was by herself in a secluded part of the park. She was trying to grip the fact that Danny Fenton had been Danny Phantom all along. Even though his secret had been revealed several days ago, Valerie was still having trouble accepting it.

When she found out that the boy she almost went steady with and the ghost she hunted passionately were one and the same, it felt like everything she had based her life on was a lie. It was even worse than when she found out that Vlad had been manipulating her for his own ends.

She had been coming to her private spot every day since Danny's revelation, and she was still struggling to wrap her head around it. It didn't help that he and Sam were a couple now. She wasn't sure how she felt about Danny now but now that they were together, it only compounded to her problems.

As Valerie was contemplating these and other thoughts, she heard someone approach. She looked towards the noise and saw Star. Star was one of the few friends Valerie had after her descent into poverty. Valerie had even confided in the blond about her ghost hunting.

"Are you okay Val?" Star asked and received no answer. "Still having trying to grasp the whole 'Fenton and Phantom being the same' thing?" she asked and Val nodded yes.

"Even after all this time, it's still hard accept," Valerie said. "I remember back when we were dating. I broke up with him because I didn't want to make him a target for the ghosts I fought. Now it turns out that I broke up with him for nothing."

"Is that why you're so confused? You still want to be with Danny?"

"No. And even if I wanted to, he's with Sam now."

"But would you want to be someone else?" Star inquired.

"Maybe," Valerie answered, "but I don't really feel like looking for a boyfriend."

"Maybe you don't need to look as far as you think," Star said with a smirk. "And who said anything about a boyfriend?"

"Star, what are you talking abou..." Valerie said, but was interrupted as her blond friend seized her head and put her in a kiss. Valerie's eyes widened in shock as Star's tongue entered her mouth. It only took the dark skinned girl a moment to snap out of her surprise and push Star away. "Star, what the hell was that about?"

"I'm sorry," Star said. "I just wanted to try and make you feel good."

"I appreciate the sentiment Star, but I'm not gay."

"Neither was I, until I met you."

"You mean...," Valerie stammered

"That's right," Star said. "A while after I met you, I started having feelings for you. The kind of feelings that I usually only had for boys. I never wanted to act on those feelings: mostly because of the crap I'd get if Paulina found out, but also because I didn't want to freak you out. But I want to help you now, and I think you want me to help you."

Once again Valerie had thoughts of confusion running through her head, only they weren't about Danny this time. On one hand, Valerie was flattered that she had unknowingly seduced Star into abandoning the heterosexual lifestyle. But she really wasn't sure that she wanted to be with Star in THAT way.

But then she thought about the kiss that Star gave her. The only reason she pushed Star away was because the blond forced herself on the dark skinned girl. She decided that a little experiment was necessary.

Valerie moved up to Star and leaned in for another kiss. Now that the element of surprise was removed, Valerie found herself enjoying the taste of the blond's mouth. She wasn't sure what that meant about her, but Valerie decided that she was going to try a relationship with Star.

Author's notes: for the record, I know that it is possible for two girls to be friends without any lesbian feelings developing between them. You might be wondering why I wrote for this couple, but I think a better question is WHY AM I ONLY ONE OF A VERY FEW PEOPLE WHO WRITE FEMSLASH FOR THIS SHOW?


End file.
